Stories of the WWE, story 5
by ShamanofNeidhart
Summary: This story is for my sister Cody. She wrote a story for me which she did not publish. But i decided to publish mine. Cody is a WWE wrestler in this story. Enjoy!


Stories of the WWE, story 5 (For my sister Cody!!)

Well this is it!, said Cody as she walked into the "Lisa Moretti Wrestling Center". I have finally made it here!, Cody whispered to herself. Excuse me, Cody jumped when she heard that from behind her. Hi!, you must be Cody Ellison!, said her trainer Lisa. OH MY GOD!, Cody shrieked when she turned around. YOUR LISA MORETTI!!!!!. Oh honey you can just call me by my wrestling name Ivory. Okay Ivory, Cody said happily. Well what do you want to do today, asked Ivory. What can I do?, asked Cody. Well honey, we can practice moves in one of the rings or I can have you face one of the other people here in a match. Okay, said Cody, I will practice with you today. Okay honey, said Ivory. Alright here we go, Ivory said as the girls entered the ring. Alright today we are going to focus on moves like the DDT, suplex, body slam and the clothesline today, said Ivory. So have you thought of any move you would like to have as a finisher yet?, asked Ivory. Umm, well I kind of like the roundhouse kick, said Cody. Okay, said Ivory. I like that move to, have you thought of any other names for it?, asked Ivory. Well umm how about the blizzard kick, said Cody happily. I absolutely love it, shrieked Ivory. The girls started practicing. Okay Cody, said Ivory, I want you to grab me around the neck with your arm and lift me up and take me to the ground with you said Ivory. Cody did the move. OWW!, said Ivory, lets try that again but with less power on it, laughed Ivory. Oh I am so sorry, said Cody worried. Honey there is no sorry in wrestling, said Ivory. So the girls finally continued practicing and got those moves down. The next day when she walked in, she nearly fainted because her favorite wrestler Rey Mysterio was giving a lecture that day and he was gonna pick two of the divas in training and try to teach them some moves. Ivory walked over and saw Cody off in her own little world and staring at Rey. Hellllllooooo, said Ivory as she waved her hand in front of Cody's face. Huh What!, said Cody nervously. You were staring at him weren't you, asked Ivory laughing. Sorry and yes mam, said Cody. Oh don't be sorry, said Ivory. I was doing it to, laughed Ivory. He is one fine piece of pie ain't he, said Cody. MMMMMM yah, said Ivory. All right well we better be getting over there and into our seats, laughed Ivory. So the girls went to there seats and we're listening to Rey speak, actually I think they were staring at him, instead of listening to him. Rey finished speaking and said "All right girls raise your hands and I will pick 1 of you to show some moves. They raised their hands and he picked some girl named Latisha. Latisha wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar though, she must have kicked Rey, you know where several times or more when she was trying to do a hurracanrana. All right!, said Rey in pain, I'm gonna pick another person to teach. He picked Cody. Cody walked up to the ring and stared at Rey. Well honey aren't you gonna come in, said Rey. Oh yah sorry, said Cody. She got in with him. All right lets do a DDT and please I beg you don't be like Latisha!. Don't worry I actually listened to Ivory in training. (When Cody said that Ivory gave a death stare at Latisha.). Cody nailed the DDT. Great job!, said Rey, I am impressed! Thanks!, giggled Cody. Lets do a hurracanrana, said Rey. Okay, said Cody. Again she nailed the move. Rey and Cody did a couple more moves and finished. When Cody walked back to her seat next to Ivory, Ivory looked at her and said, "You have only been here for a couple days and you are doing phenomenal, said Ivory very happily. Thanks, said Cody. I don't know what to say Ivory, you are such a great trainer and person. Thanks a lot, said Ivory teary eyed. The next day when Cody arrived at work she was in for yet another surprise. Ivory was standing in front of her in regular day clothes. What are you wearing those for, asked Cody confused. Well, said Ivory. I have decided that since you have been doing so good, I would reward you with a day out on the town, said Ivory. We can go to a mall and watch a movie, then go somewhere and eat, and then to my designer's place and have her design you some wrestling clothes. REALLY!, shrieked Cody. Yah but that's not it. Really, said Cody again. I think we should go to the bar and have a couple of drinks. Okay!, said Cody. The girls hopped into Cody's Pontiac G-6 and went off to the mall. So what movie do you want to see?, asked Ivory. There's "The Pretty Pink Shopper", "The Murdering Pig". Seriously it's a pig that kills, said Ivory. Oh yah and there's "Macho Life". Lets see the pig one, said Cody. Okay said Ivory. The girls went and watched the movie and at the end Ivory was so scared that she was in Cody's lap biting her nails. Are you okay?, asked Cody. Oh yah, said Ivory, I get scared easily. Okay, said Cody. By the time they finished talking everyone was looking at them. Well this is awkward…., said the girls. They went and ate and got clothes designed and it was time to go to the bar. When the girls got to the bar they saw something they never wanted to see. Randy Orton and Triple H were up on stage singing "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield. That's not it they were also kissing. OH MY GOD HUNTER, screamed Ivory. You have a wife and kids!. Oh wait that's right, Stephanie and you divorced and you figured out that Aurora and Murphy are her new man Tanner's kids, said Ivory. A drunk Triple H stumbled of off the stage leaving Randy singing by himself and approached Ivory. Hey Ivory, H said very drunk like. What fool?, asked Ivory. You (triple h burped) need to (burped again) stop interfering with my beautiful life, said Triple H, slurring his words. Beautiful, said Ivory, Randy Orton?, That's what you call beautiful? That's it said H. He went to clothesline Ivory but Cody "Blizzard kicked" him leaving his jaw broken. H and Orton left. Glad that's over with, said Ivory. Yah, said Cody. They are the ugliest weirdest, nastiest and did I mention ugliest couple on the face of the Earth. The girls wasted the night away and by 2 am they were drunker than well, drunk. Give Me my keys, said Cody. Your keys, said Ivory. Where are my keys? I don't know!, said Cody. Hmmm this is a mystery!, said the girls, very drunk like. They finally made it back to the wrestling place and put their tent up and fell asleep. They woke up in the morning around 10:30pm. Morning, said Cody to Ivory. Morning, I think I'm gonna need like thirty cups of coffee, laughed Ivory. Yah me 2, laughed Cody. So how did we make It here last night?, asked Cody. I don't have any clue, said Ivory. They both walked out to the car and read the note on the steering wheel. "Hey sis this is Tanner, I had to pick you girls up from the bar last night, MAN WERE YOU WASTED!. You and Ivory were dancing together when I made it to the bar, I couldn't stop laughing. Steph and I towed your car with our pick-up. Well Love you sis. P.S, Stephanie says she can't wait to do a tag team match with you. Love you". Wow I feel so stupid, laughed Ivory. Your not the only one!, laughed Cody. Well lets go in and do some moves. Actually, said Cody. Can I have Latisha in a match with you as the referee? Sure!, said Ivory. I have been waiting to see you in action for a very long time, said Ivory excited. They walked in and got Latisha and the match started. All right girls!, said Ivory. Are you ready? YAH!, screamed the girls. The match started, It went like this. Latisha clotheslined Cody, then she slapped Cody, then Cody grabbed her arm and gave her a DDT, then a powerbomb, and then won with the "Blizzard kick". Wow!, shrieked Ivory. She has been here for 3 months and you have only been here for like a week!, said Ivory. I think you may be out of here in like 2 months! Really!, said Cody happily. The next day Cody faced Ivory in a real like WWE ruled match and Ivory won with the "Poison Ivory". But the next day Cody beat Ivory with the "Blizzard kick". Two months went past and when Cody walked in one morning, she was yet in for another surprise. Hey Cody!, said Ivory happily. Hey Ivory!, said Cody. Cody I have a very big surprise for you! What!?, asked Cody. Follow me, said Ivory. The girls walked into a room with everyone that was training when Cody was training and Tanner and a 7 months pregnant Stephanie were even in there. But this wasn't the surprise. In the middle of the room was a big drape in the middle of the floor which was hiding something like 6 feet tall. What is it?, asked Cody. Pull the rope Steph, yelled Ivory. Steph pulled the rope and there was Vince McMahon standing in the middle of the room holding a paper in his hands. Hey Cody!, said Vince. Hey!, said Cody very excited. This is a contract for ten years to the WWE! That was it, here came the waterworks. Cody grabbed the contract from Vince and wrapped him in a hug and was crying. Thank You so much!, said Cody crying. Then Cody went over to Ivory, who was also crying. Cody wrapped Ivory in a hug and started crying harder. Thank you so much Ivory, cried Cody, You are the reason why I made it this far. Thank you for training me so greatly and not so wimpy like other trainers. I love you Ivory, said Cody. Thank you so freaking much Ivory! Cody and Ivory finally stopped hugging and went and sat down for some congratulations cake, that Stephanie cooked for Cody. Everyone sat down and started eating the cake. When Cody and Vince were finished eating they started talking about Cody's career. So Cody, said Vince. You will be joining the WWE sometime in the next month. Is that okay with you?, said Vince. Yes that is very okay with me, said Cody. That's good!, said Vince. So your first match will be on which ever brand that you choose. Can I go to RAW please?, asked Cody. Yes, yes you may, said Vince. Cold you tell me the reasons why you want to start on RAW please, asked Vince. Sure, said Cody. I want to go after the women's championship instead of the divas championship because I believe that the women's championship is more advanced than the divas championship because it has been around longer than the divas championship. I also want to be on RAW because of a person I like and because I want to have my first match against Candice Michelle. Is there a possibility that I could get that wish?, asked Cody. Sure thing!, said Vince. Great!, said Cody. For the month Cody had to wait, she spent it training with Ivory and helping her train the other people there. Finally the month was over and she had to be on the first plane out of Ohio to the United Kingdom where her first match was. Well I guess its time to go, said Cody teary eyed. Yes, dear I am afraid it is, said Ivory also teary eyed. The girls said there final goodbyes and Cody was off to the airport. As Cody entered the plane she was really nervous, Her first match was tonight and she was thinking that she would get pounded by Candice. It was around 8:00 when Cody finally arrived at the arena, So she had an hour to kill. Cody walked to her locker room and got settled in. It was now 8:30 and Cody's match was at 9:35 so she had an hour to kill. To Cody's surprise The Mickie James walked into the room. Hey!, said Mickie. You must be the new girl!, Cody right? Yes my name is Cody. Your Mickie James and your talking to me!!! Yes, yes I am, laughed Mickie. So what is your finishing move? And why did you join the WWE? Well, said Cody. I joined the WWE because I grew up watching it and many wrestler's inspired me like you. Aww thanks!, said Mickie. Anyways your finisher is? The roundhouse kick, said Cody. That's a great move!, said Mickie. So do you have a special name for it?, asked Mickie. Yes actually I do, said Cody. The blizzard kick, I know its cheesy but it's the only thing I could think of, laughed Cody. Oh that's fine honey, laughed Mickie. So looks like your match is in 10 minutes, said Mickie. Yah, yes it is, ummm could you be my manager tonight Mickie?, asked Cody. Yah, sure thing, said Mickie. Mickie managed Cody out to the ring and Cody won her first match. The girls were walking back to their rooms. That was awesome, said Mickie excited. Yah! I know!, screamed Cody excited. While the girls were walking Cody's favorite wrestler Rey Mysterio stopped them. Hey Mickie could I have a moment alone with Cody, asked Rey. Sure thing, said Mickie. Before Mickie left she looked at Cody and whispered in her ear "Go get him girl!, good luck. Cody laughed and walked with Rey. Hey Rey, said Cody nervously. Hey Cody, I remember you, laughed Rey. So where are we going, asked Cody. Well I'm gonna take you to my locker room. There's still an hour left to kill so I guess we could play video games or something like that, said Rey. (In this story, incase you are wondering Rey isn't married and doesn't have kids lol.) Okay, said Cody. That would be great!, said Cody. So the two went back to Rey's room. They played video games for like 10 minutes then they started talking. So, said Rey. So, said Cody. Ummm, said Rey….Would you go out with me? You mean like be your girlfriend, asked Cody. Yah, said Rey. Be my girlfriend. YES YES YES!!!, said Cody. As soon as she said that the door flung open and Mickie fell to the ground. Ummm hi guys!, said Mickie. Well hello there, they said at the same time. Congratulations to the new couple!!!, said Mickie. Thanks, said Cody and Rey. Cody and Rey married two years later and have a son and a daughter. Cody is still in the WWE and is doing very well.


End file.
